


Out of My Head

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shito can't help but hear Chika's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of My Head

He thinks Shito doesn’t listen. But he does. And it pisses him off. 

He shouldn’t listen to the nonsense that idiot spouts half the time. Which is why he pretends he doesn’t.

It’s hard though. For some reason Chika’s voice cuts right through his thoughts and invades his mind, rattles around in there at odd times of the day. 

And night. 

That’s the worst, when he can’t go to sleep because Chika’s voice is stuck in his head. It’s gotten to the point where he even hears it in his dreams. 

One of these days he’s going to gag him.


End file.
